simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Acampamento Krusty
thumb Seqüência de Abertura Quadro Negro "This Punishment is not boring and pointless" Esta punição não é chata e nem sem sentido. Sinopse thumb|left|200px|As crianças destruindo a escola [[Imagem:Lisa Maluca.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Lisa começando a pirar por causa de um B+]] O episódio começa com a Profª Krabappel anunciando que é o último dia de aulas e dá as notas finais. Bart recebe F-'''. Ele diz pra professora que se ele não tirar '''C ele não vai poder ir pro acampamento krusty. Edna então muda a nota para C+ e as crianças começam a destruir a escola. Obiviamente, isso é um sonho. Homer acorda Bart para a escola. Homer revela que é mesmo o último dia de aulas. Na Escola Lisa recebe suas notas e acaba ganhando B+ em comportamento, o que a faz pirar. Bart ganha D-''' em tudo e não consegue convencer a Edna a mudar sua nota como no sonho. No ônibus de volta pra casa todos estão comemorando e Bart muda a sua nota para '''A+. Quando ele mostra pra Lisa ela ri e pergunta por que ele não falsifica com notas mais plausíveis. thumb|right|200px|Os pais festejandothumb|200px|left|Crianças se revoltando Em casa ele tenta enganar Homer, mas ele como Lisa não cai nessa. Como ele não quer que o Bart ficasse por ali o verão todo ele deixou Bart ir pro acampamento. Os pais se despedem dos filhos antes deles irem, mas quando eles finalmente vão eles fazem uma festa. No acampamento há uma placa dizendo, Acampamento Kusty, O lugar mais divertido da terra, mas quando o ônibus passa sobre uma ponte ela cai. Dentro do acampamento eles conhecem o Sr. Black, o conselheiro-chefe do acampamento, que não liga para as crianças. Os outros conselheiros são Dolph, Jimbo Jones e Kearney que fazem as crianças sofrerem fazendo elas dormirem em uma cabana caindo aos pedaços, trabalho forçado, caminhadas pela floresta, aveia com sapos pra comer, enquanto eles estão tendo uma vida boa.thumb|200px|right|Krusty com as crianças em tijuana Enquanto isso Homer e Marge estão tendo um ótimo verão sem as crianças, Homer está com mais cabelo e 2 Kg mais magro. As crianças suportam tudo até que eles colocam o Barney numa fantasia de Krusty por que o verdadeiro Krusty está viajando para Wimbledon. As crianças se revoltam é dominam o acampamento. Krusty volta de Wimbledon e desculpa-se com as crianças e as leva para o lugar mais feliz da terra - Tijuana! thumb|left A carta de Lisa Aqui esta a carta que Lisa escreveu para seus Pais: Queridos Papai e mamãe, não mais temo o inferno, pois estive no Acampamento Krusty. Nossas caminhadas na floresta se tornaram marchas para morte. O centro de artesanato, é na verdade um salão de trabalhos forçados. Bart resiste bravamente graças à crença inabalável na vinda de Krusty, o Palhaço. Mas eu sou muito mais pessimista. Não sei se receberam esta cata pois nossos meios de comunicação foram cortados. O esforço para escrever deixou-me tonta então, termino pedindo: SALVEM-NOS, SALVEM-NOS, Bart e Lisa Homer e Marge depois de receberem a carta: Homer: Ha-Ha. Essas cartas de acampamento! Marge: É ela está reclamando agora mas quando formos buscá-la ela não vai querer vir. Depois um furacão atinge a cabana das crianças thumb|200px|right|Depois um furacão atinge a cabana das crianças Curiosidades *Esse episódio era para ser um filme. *Depois que os filhos saem de casa Homer emagrece e seus cabelos crescem. Mas quando vê Bart como o líder da revolta, sua barriga cresce de novo e os cabelos caem. * Durante uma das atividades do acampamento aparecem, na mesma cena, Lisa e Lisa (com a aparencia anterior). Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim en:Kamp Krusty (Episode) es:Kamp Krusty Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:episodios iniciais Categoria:The Simpsons Movie Categoria:episódios disponíveis em dvd